<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls by Thatgirlkalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381431">Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlkalie/pseuds/Thatgirlkalie'>Thatgirlkalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlkalie/pseuds/Thatgirlkalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashton Irwin/Louis Tomlinson, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Character Page</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Louis and Ashton</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Zayn and Gigi</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Liam and Maya </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Harry and Gemma</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Niall and Marcie</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong></strong>  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Tonight the boys are having a party at the cabin, so Louis is waiting for Ashton to get home so he can ask him about going. Louis doesn't really get to see the boys much, because Harry and Ashton don't get along. Ever since Ashton got with Louis, he has always hated how much Harry came around. To solve the problem he asked Louis to stop hanging out with him and if Louis didn't listen, he was punished.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Louis' P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>As I waited for Ashton to get home, I decided to get dressed. I walked into the bathroom and flinched at my reflection in the mirror. Several black and purple bruises covered my arms and stomach. I know when Ashton gets mad he doesn't mean to leave marks on me, I'm just a little fragile and I bruise easy. I sighed and brushed my hair and teeth. Suddenly the sound of the front door echoed through the house. I placed my toothbrush back in it's proper place and grabbed a shirt on my way downstairs. When I saw Ashton my face lit up with happiness, when he saw me, he did the same thing.</p><p>"Well hello darling." I giggled at the flirtatious tone in his voice and wrapped my arms around his waist.</p><p>"Hi, how was work?"</p><p>"It was pretty good, no complaints."</p><p>"That's good! So, I wanted to talk to you about something."</p><p>"Okay, what's up?"</p><p>"Well, the boys are having a party tonight and they invited us." I bit my lip and looked down at the ground.</p><p>"Okay, what time?" I looked up in excitement and spoke.</p><p>"It started an hour ago."</p><p>"Alright, let me get dressed and we can go."</p><p>"Yay!"</p><p>"Wait." Ashton walked over and grabbed my arm, gently looking at it. He looked up at me with sad eyes and I spoke.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm going to wear long sleeves."</p><p>"I'm so sorry Lou."</p><p>"Don't be babe, go get ready!" Ashton quickly ran upstairs and threw on a band tee and some skinny jeans.</p><p>"Alright, lets go." </p><p>We hopped in the car and drove thirty minutes out to the cabin. When we pulled up, everybody was walking outside to the firepit. Ashton and I got out of the car and walked toward the group of people, when they saw us they looked surprised. Niall ran over and hugged me causing me to laugh.</p><p>"Nice to see you too Nialler."</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you guys here! I hope you are ready to party! We have a shit load of games to play. Come join us." Niall took us to the fire and gave us two chairs. When I sat down I looked at Harry and smiled lightly, he looked away and I got a pang of hurt in my chest. I shook it off and we got the night started by drinking some beers. As the night went on we consumed massive amounts of alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Later That Night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Everybody moved inside to get a different game started. It was spin the bottle with a twist. Liam explained the rules and spun the first bottle. Lucky for him it landed on Maya. They kissed and she spun the bottle.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Louis' P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>I watched as the bottle landed on Ashton, he and Maya exchanged awkward looks and threw back their shots. The twist of the game is if neither of the people want to kiss, both of them have to take a shot. If you spin the bottle and it lands on yourself then you get to pick two people and they HAVE to kiss. Ashton spun the bottle and it landed on Gemma. She picked up her shot glass but Ashton leaned across the middle and kissed her softly on the lips. My heart dropped to my stomach and I sighed. When Ashton drinks he doesn't think about anything he just does it, even if it hurts me. Gemma wiped her mouth and spun the bottle. Suddenly she got a devious look on her face as the bottle landed on herself. </p><p>"Louis and Harry, kiss." My breath hitched and I looked at Ashton. He looked like he was going to kill me. Before I could even think, Harry cupped my face in his large hands and pressed his lips to mine, butterflies immediately filled my stomach. The kiss only lasted about three seconds, but it was the best three seconds of my life. Harry sat back in his spot and my cheeks were flushed red.</p><p>.</p><p>"Your spin Lou." Gemma spoke with a smile. I spun the bottle and my luck it landed on Harry. I quickly threw my shot down my throat and ran to the bathroom. When I made it, I slammed the door and locked it. I dropped to the floor and began crying into my hands. I love Ashton, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have some feelings for Harry. Suddenly there was a knock on the door so I reached up and unlocked it, soon I was met with a very angry Ashton. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off the floor and pushed me against the wall.</p><p>"What the fuck was that?!"</p><p>"I-I wasn't going to kiss him babe I swear. H-he kissed me."</p><p>"You know how much I fucking hate him."</p><p>"I'm sorry, w-we can leave. Please I'll do anything to make it b-better." Ashton squeezed my arms tighter as I winced in pain.</p><p>"No we aren't leaving, you are just going to have to put up with the mood you put me in. Dry your fucking tears and get back out here." Ashton left the bathroom and I washed my face before returning to the group. As I walked back to my spot I held my arm tight where Ashton grabbed it. Harry looked at me sadly, spinning the bottle. I knew he could tell something was wrong. Suddenly the bottle landed on Ashton, he smirked at me and leaned forward kissing Harry. He put his hand on the back of Harry's neck and deepened the kiss. Suddenly Harry violently shoved Ashton off of him. Everyone looked between the two boys and I. I didn't dare look up at anybody, knowing I would start crying. </p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Harry shouted across the circle at Ashton.</p><p>"It's just a game Harold. Calm down." Ashton spoke causing Harry to get angrier. Before the altercation could go any farther, Liam stopped the boys. I held back tears wishing the two of them could just get along. Soon Spin The Bottle was ended and we all made our way to the living room, for video games and music. Everyone took a seat on the couches, leaving me to sit alone on the floor in the corner of the room. Soon enough music started blaring through the room and another two rounds of shots were laid on the table for everyone. After the two shots, everyone was beyond drunk. Suddenly I looked up to see Harry and Ashton dancing together like idiots. I'm not going to complain because this may never happen again. Harry kept glancing over at me and smiling, I smiled back and pulled my knees to my chest. I laid my head on them and was pulled from my thoughts by Niall's girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I know we haven't been introduced properly, I'm Marcie." The girl stuck out her hand and I shook it.</p><p>"I'm Louis."</p><p>"Well it's nice to meet you Louis. It looks like you need someone to talk to, wanna go for a walk."</p><p>"Sure." I stood up and Marcie and I walked out into the darkness. I hugged my hoodie tighter to my body as the wind raised goosebumps along both of my arms.</p><p>"So what's on your mind?" I sighed and pondered for a second before speaking.</p><p>"Well the guy I came with, Ashton, he's my boyfriend and has been for almost two years. He and Harry don't get along, because Ashton thinks Harry and I are too close. So about six months into our relationship, Ashton made me stop talking to and hanging out with Harry."</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay. I was very surprised when he agreed to come tonight, but I was so excited to see everyone. Now I regret even asking him."</p><p>"It's sounds like he's a bit controlling to me."</p><p>"A bit is an understatement."</p><p>"Wait, if they hate each other so much, why did Ashton try making-out with Harry?"</p><p>"Ashton knew it would hurt me."</p><p>"It hurt you because you like Harry?" I sighed and walked to the end of the boat dock and sat down. Marcie sat next to me and we looked out at the water.</p><p>"Honestly, yes." Marcie smiled and spoke.</p><p>"That's adorable, Harry is a very sweet guy. Why aren't the two of you together?"</p><p>"It's a long story."</p><p>"Care to share?"</p><p>"I just waited too long to tell him how I felt, and he got into a relationship."</p><p>"I'm sorry Louis. Why don't you try now?"</p><p>"I can't just leave Ashton for Harry."</p><p>"Well don't do it immediately."</p><p>"Besides, I don't think I could leave."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"I-I don't know, Ashton would probably hurt me."</p><p>"WHAT? Has he hurt you before?"</p><p>"N-no not on purpose."</p><p>"You are lying, Louis is he abusing you?"</p><p>"No! S-sometimes he gets mad and grabs my arms, but I bruise easy."</p><p>"Let me see your arms." I looked at Marcie with panic in my eyes.</p><p>"Marcie.."</p><p>"Louis, please." I let out a shaky breath and took off my hoodie, revealing my bruised arms. Marcie gasped and ran her fingers over the dark spots as tears filled her eyes. </p><p>"I can't. If you think that is bad, imagine what he would do if I tried to leave." Suddenly our conversation was cut off by the sound of someone behind us. I turned around to see Harry starring at me. I panicked and quickly tried putting my hoodie back on, but he walked over and stopped me. When he saw my arms, tears filled his eyes.</p><p>"H-harry it's n-not what it l-looks l-like."</p><p>"That piece of shit beats you?" Harry's voice was pure anger.</p><p>"N-no, these w-were a-accidents."</p><p>"The fuck if they were. I'm gonna kick his ass." Harry stood up and stormed off toward the cabin. I ran after him begging him not to confront Ashton, but it was too late. Harry walked up and pushed Ashton against the cabin, grabbing him by his shirt collar.</p><p>"So you think it's fun to abuse Louis?!" Ashton looked at me and I mouthed 'I'm sorry'.</p><p>"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"</p><p>"Oh really? Do I need Louis to take his top off?"</p><p>"Get the fuck off me."</p><p>"I should fucking kill you." Suddenly Liam pulled Harry off Ashton before the first punch could be thrown.</p><p>"We are NOT going to fight here! Ashton you need to leave, NOW." Liam spoke sternly. Ashton scoffed and walked toward the car. I quickly walked toward him begging him to accept an apology, but he ignored me.</p><p>"Babe please, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Fine. It's me or them. You either leave with me or never see me again." I cried and looked back at the group. Harry was begging me to stay, but I looked back at Ashton. I walked over to the car and got in buckling up. As we pulled out of the driveway, I saw Harry punch the side of the cabin and yell. I squeezed my eyes shut trying not to cry anymore. As we hit the main road it began pouring rain.</p><p>"I knew we shouldn't have went to that fucking party!"</p><p>"Ashton I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"Like fucking hell you are. If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" I looked up just in time to see us on the other side of the road.</p><p>"Ashton watch out!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Ashton swerved to miss hitting the vehicle head-on and hit the wet pavement just right, flipping the car several times. Louis was ejected from the front windshield and Ashton hung upside down in the car still held in by the seatbelt. Sirens were heard in the distance as the rain fell harder onto the scene.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OOF! That was a difficult opening to write! Leave likes and comments! I love feedback! Thanks! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Harry's P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>As I watched Louis leave with Ashton, I turned toward the cabin and punched it as hard as I could. My knuckles busted open immediately and yelled in pain. </p><p>"Harry calm down mate." Liam spoke. I looked up at him with anger and spoke.</p><p>"You want me to calm down, when I just watched my bestfriend leave here with a man that beats him? Are you fucking serious?"</p><p>"Harry that's not what I meant, you could have broken your hand just now."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Come on lets go inside and wrap your hand." Suddenly a thought came to me.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What do you mean, no?"</p><p>"No, I'm not going to wrap my hand up. I'm going to get Louis."</p><p>"Harry, it's just going to make things worse if you go after him."</p><p>"No it won't Liam! You guys can either come with me or stay here. Your choice." Everyone looked around at each other before finally piling in the car. As soon as everyone was in, we took off in the direction of Louis' flat. About 15 minutes into the car ride we came upon a wreck. I put the car in park and we all stared at the scene. Suddenly my heart dropped to my stomach and I got out of the car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>As soon as Harry recognized the vehicle, everything seemed to switch to slow motion. His vision was blurry and he could only hear ringing in his ears as he ran toward the accident. He pushed through the caution tape and ran straight for Louis' lifeless body. Before he could reach his bestfriend, Zayn wrapped his arms around Harry from behind  and they both dropped to their knees. Harry was screaming and crying for Louis to wake up, but he was placed on a gurney and taken away by an ambulance. Harry screamed even harder as the vehicle faded into the darkness. Soon Liam walked over with an officer and explained what was going on and where they could find Louis. Suddenly Harry stood up with pure anger on his face and charged toward Ashton as an officer was walking him to a squad car. He tackled the hand cuffed man to the ground and threw punch after punch until he was pulled off the bleeding man by another officer. Harry was shaking with anger, all he could think about was how badly he wished Ashton were dead. Ashton was lifted off the ground and put in the back of a police car to be taken down to the station. The officer talked to Harry and calmed him down, before walking him back over to his friends.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You guys follow me and I will escort you to the hospital." The officer spoke and everyone piled into the car again, this time Liam drove. Harry sat in the very back and cried silently as they rode to the hospital. Everyone was pretty quiet as they thought about how much pain Louis and Harry were in. Once they reached the hospital they followed the officer inside and were seated in the waiting room.</p><p>"The nurse at the desk said she would keep you all updated on Mr. Tomlinson's condition as she gets answers. Right now he is in emergency surgery. You guys have a good night, if you need anything I gave Mr. Payne my card so don't hesitate to call."</p><p>"Thank you." Liam spoke and the officer left the hospital. Everyone continued to stay silent for the next few hours waiting for some type of update on Louis' condition.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*4 HOURS LATER*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry's P.O.V</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly a blonde woman walked around the corner and I sat up as she spoke.</p><p>"You are here for Mr. Tomlinson correct?"</p><p>"Y-yes." The woman gestured for me to follow her, as everyone else sat asleep in their chairs. I followed the woman down several halls, as she explained what they had to do to Louis. Soon we stopped in front of a door labeled ' 764B' and she walked me inside. When I walked in, tears immediately flooded my eyes and I felt sick. Louis was hooked to multiple machines, had several bandages covering his body and had a tube in his throat. The sight was completely heartbreaking. I walked over and pulled up a chair next to the bed, gently grabbing Louis' hand.</p><p>"I'm here Lou, everything is going to be okay. I promise." I leaned my head on the side of the bed and began crying. The nurse gave me a few tissues and excused herself back to her job duties. As I sat with Louis, I thought about all of the memories we've shared together and how much I've missed him. I wish Ashton would have never came into Louis' life, because he wouldn't currently be laying here. I hope he wakes up soon, I hate seeing him like this. I just need my bestfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>